Please be gay'
by emerald'lin
Summary: Just read... Please. I'm not good with summaries and this is femslash so if you don't like don't look.


A/N: okay this is a very different story...very AU so please tell me what you think of it. And this is what happened in real life (not exactly though). Enjoy.

On my way back from dropping my sister and her friend of at their hang out place I stopped by the 24/7 store to buy some chocolate, on which my friend commented. ''Why on earth do you get these cravings? Its 21:35 at night!'' to which I just replied ''I have no idea but I'm not pregnant if that's what you're wondering.''

My name is Catherine Willows I'm 21 years old and my friend Sofia Curtis is 23 years old. It's weekend so my sister, her friend and I are spending the weekend at Sofia's house. I got out of the car and walked up to the store and as I walked past a car something inside of me told me to look through the window, as I turned my breath caught in my throat. 'Wow she's beautiful.' I thought to myself as I forced myself to follow Sofia into the store. I was at the chocolate row when she walked in the door. I think I really looked stupid with this huge smile on my face. She smiled at me and my heart stopped beating for a second. 'Wow what a gorgeous smile!' I thought to myself. As she walked past me I turned to her. ''Want some toothpaste too?'' I asked and she just smiled ''no thank you, just came to buy some coffee.'' she replied with that beautiful smile.

Did I mention she's beautiful? Her dark brown shoulder length hair with those sexy hazel eyes, she's a little taller than me. I only realized I was staring at the girl when my friend whispered into my ear. ''She's my neighbor Cath. Her name is Sara Sidle.'' I felt a blush creep up my face and just smiled at Sofia. ''Hey Sara, how you doing?'' Sofia asked. ''I'm good thank you and you?'' Sara asked back. As I finished paying I looked at the girl with the name Sara. ''Hey do you want to come over for coffee?'' I asked impulsively. '' It's a little cold outside don't you think?'' she said smiling and added. ''I'll let Sofia know.'' and she disappeared out the door.

I felt so stupid; I couldn't stop smiling on our way home. I sat on the couch smiling and thinking to myself. 'I want her badly, please be gay!' Sofia dropped down next to me with a smile on her face. ''I know that smile! She's on her way isn't she?'' I asked my friend. ''Yes she'll be here right about...now.'' and I heard the knock on the front door. My heart was beating so fast I was afraid it will break my ribs. I stood up and walked outside lighting up a smoke and smiled at her. ''Mind if I borrow your lighter?'' she asked me and I handed it to her without saying a word.

We stood there in silence for quite a while just looking at each other and looking away smiling. She was the first one to break the silence. ''Do you have a boyfriend? Or girlfriend?'' she asked me. I saw her little brother looking at her weirdly but I didn't think too much of it and replied. ''Well no girlfriend but I do have a boyfriend.'' when I looked up I saw something flash in her eyes. Sadness? ''How about you? Boyfriend?'' I asked her. ''No, I have a girlfriend. Fiancé actually.'' she said and silence fell upon us once again neither one of us looking up from the spots we're staring at.

Sofia came out and told us that our coffee is inside on the table and when Sara's little brother went inside Sara turned to me with a radiant smile and moved closer to me. We stood shoulder to shoulder now. ''Can I have your number?'' she asked me still smiling. After swopping phone numbers we went inside to drink our coffee. Not much was said while we were sitting inside drinking our coffee. When it was time for Sara and her little brother to go home I actually felt sad. She said she'll see me tomorrow and that made me happy again.

I sat in front of the television with Sofia watching some random cartoon show when my phone beeped indicating a new text message.

To: Catherine

From: Sara

I'm glad I went to buy coffee this time of the night.

I smiled as I read the text.

To: Sara

From: Catherine

And I'm glad I got a craving for chocolate this time of night. What are you up to?

I pressed the sent button and waited patiently for a reply. BEEP. I smile at my phone and open the text.

To: Catherine

From: Sara

I'm lying in bed thinking. How about you?

I smiled wondering what she's thinking about. I press reply and type in my message.

To: Sara

From: Catherine

What are you thinking about? I'm just sitting here watching tv with Sofia.

I press sent once again and wait. I see Sofia looking at me grinning and I ignore her. BEEP.

To: Catherine

From: Sara

I'm thinking about you and how happy I am to have met you.

As I read the text my heart stopped then sped up. 'She's thinking about me?' I ask myself and reply to the text message.

To: Sara

From: Catherine

You're thinking about me? What about me are you thinking about? And what was your first thought when you saw me?

I press sent and frown down on my phone. 'Did I just ask that?' I ask to myself. BEEP.

To: Catherine

From: Sara

For me to know and for you to find out ;). And as for what my first thought was... I want her badly, please be gay.

After I read the text I laughed out loud. Not because it's funny but because I think I'm crazy! Sofia looks up at me as if I'm a lunatic. I read the text message again and only smile this time. 'She wants me.' I think to myself.

To: Sara

From: Catherine

:) Are you busy tomorrow? If not, do you want to come over for a while?

I press sent and give Sofia a big smile. ''What are you smiling about? And do I really want to know?'' She ask me giving a smile in return. "I hope you're okay with it. I invited Sara to come over tomorrow. Are you okay with it?" I tell her. "Of course I am. So you're talking to Sara? What are you two talking about?" Sofia ask me and I just smile with a small blush. "She likes me." I tell her smiling. BEEP.

To: Catherine

From: Sara

I'd love to thank you. Can't wait ;)

I smile and reply with one big smile.

To: Sara

From: Catherine

Looking foward to seeing you again. ;)

I press sent and stand up getting ready to go pick up my sister and her friend. "You ready Sof?" I ask my friend and we head out to my car.

A/N: Please review! And there will be a chapter 2 if I get a lot of reviews. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
